Les songs fics de miss Mckay
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Version Rodney Mckay, écrit pendant un moment de faiblesse mentale ou crise d'ennui XD Il parait que ça tue les petits vieux mdr
1. Chapter 1

Version Rodney Mckay, écrit pendant un moment de faiblesse mentale ^^ (ou crise d'ennui XD Il parait que ça tue les petits vieux mdr ^^)

Je fais mumuse avec trois fois rien XD ^^

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Mckay furieux sortit du SGC  
- C'est terminé ! Je vais faire un tour ça me calmera !  
Il prit la route d'un pas décidé et entra dans un pub.

**_J'entre au Coste boire un verre  
Mais la serveuse me pompe l'air  
J'ai pas la réservation  
Je ressors j'ai l'air d'un con  
Ca m'énerve, oui ça m'énerve_**

- Et si je me faisais pardonner pour une fois ?  
Il prit la première rue qu'il vit et s'engouffra dans le premier magasin chic qu'il remarqua.

**_J'ai un cadeau à faire  
De chez Zadik et Voltaire  
Le pull où c'est marqué rock  
Mais y'a la rupture de stock_**

- Ah non mais c'est pas vrai !!! Et je vais lui payer quoi maintenant ? Ronchonna le canadien. En plus elle me la prit sous le nez !

**_Ca m'énerve  
Toutes celles qui portent la frange à la Kate Moss  
Ca m'énerve  
Le rouge à lèvres c'est fini maintenant c'est le gloss  
Ca m'énerve_**

- En plus ça colle ! Fit le scientifique.

**_Toutes celles qui rentrent dans le jean slim en taille 34  
Ca m'énerve_**

- Car elles ont l'air coincé quand elle marche ! Remarqua Mckay.

**_La seule vue sur le string te donne envie de les abattre  
Scheisse !_**

- Les femmes ne s'habillent plus aussi classe, avant elle était digne ... Dit le scientifique. Maintenant elles sortent à moitiés nu c'est n'importe quoi ! Oh et puis changeons d'air ça me passera !  
Rodney décida d'aller dans un club branché, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude. Il se mit en route et la ...

**_Devant le club VIP y'a plein de Lamborghini  
Moi j'arrive sur mon vespa on me dit tu rentres pas  
Mais ça m'énerve_**

- Bande de Richards ! Protesta Rodney.

**_J'entre chez Weston une blondasse au téléphone  
Me dit je peux vous aider?  
Non je vous ai pas sonnée  
Elle m'énerve, mon Dieu qu'elle m'énerve._**

- Surtout qu'elle est parfaitement mon type ! Pitié achevez-moi ...

**_J'ai bu les mojitos au Milliardaire  
Dans le carré j'ai tout vomi par terre  
J'ai perdu mon ticket pour le vestiaire  
Je trouve pas de taxi, ach, c'est la guerre !_**

- C'est pas ma faute, je tiens pas vraiment l'alcool et voila ... J'ai perdu mon vespa ! Enfin non on me l'a taxé mais bon ...

**_Ca m'énerve  
Toutes celles qui portent la frange à la Kate Moss  
Ca m'énerve  
Le rouge à lèvres c'est fini maintenant c'est le gloss  
Ca m'énerve  
Toutes celles qui boivent le champagne rosé  
Ca m'énerve  
Pour oublier qu'en Jimmy Cho t'as mal aux pieds_**

- Les femmes et leurs chaussures à torture ... à talons ! Et la bande d'alcoolique ! Ils se sont sifflé tout le champ' !

**_Ca m'énerve tous les gens qui font la queue chez la Durée  
Tout ça pour des macarons.  
Mais bon...  
Il parait qu'ils sont bons_**

- C'est sur je les ai tous mangés ! Ils ont tirés une tête de six pied de long quand il n'y en avait plus ! Mais c'est bien fait il fallait pas boire tout le Champ' !

**_Ca m'énerve  
Toutes celles qui dansent sur le dancefloor comme des princesses  
Ca m'énerve_**

- Regardez-moi je me dandine ... Et vlan une de garée, le nez sur le carré !

**_Toutes celles comme toi qui écoutent beaucoup trop fort la musique  
Ca m'énerve  
Moi je monte les voir et je leurs dis avec le cric : ça m'énerve_**

- Bande de sourdingue à 30 ans vous aurez tous des sonotones !  
Le canadien se retourna et son cœur manqua quelques battements.  
- Hey ! Mais c'est pas John qui est venu me chercher ? Oh comme il est charmant il m'a rapporté mon petit vespa !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mdr j'aime écrire des bêtises de temps en temps XD j'espère que c'est pas minable lol ^^ Bref je vous laisse juger ! Vous connaîssez la procédure review ect ^^


	2. Angel

Une nouvelle song fic pour vous ^^ Sinon merci pour vos review mon "génie" va faire enfler mes cheville et je ne pourrais plus passer par la porte tellement ma tête va elle aussi enfler lol ^^ Mais vous pouvez continuez à en laisser ^^ c'est prescrit par mon médecin ! ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I sit and wait _**_ (je m'assois, j'attends)_

- Rodney ou es-tu ?

**_Does an angel contemplate my fate. _**_(un ange envisage-t-il mon destin)_

**_And do they know. _**_(et est-ce qu'ils connaissent)_  
**_The places where we go._**_ (les endroits où nous allons)_  
**_When we're grey and old._** _(quand nous sommes grisonnants et vieux)_

J'attends encore et encore ... Rodney ne viens pas

**_'cos I have been told._** _(car on m'a dit__)_  
**_That salvation lets their wings unfold._** _(que le salut fait déployer leurs ailes__ je m'assois, j'attends)_  
**_So when I'm lying in my bed._** _(alors quand je suis couché dans mon lit__)_  
**_Thoughts running through my head._** _(les pensées fusent dans ma tête__)_

Rodney est parti, il ne viendra pas.

**_And I feel the love is dead._** _(et quand j'ai le sentiment que l'amour est mort__)_  
**_I'm loving angels instead._** _(j'aime des anges à la place__)_

- Rodney tu me manques ...

**_And through it all he offers me protection. _**_(et à part tout ça il m'offre la protection)_  
**_A lot of love and affection. _**_(beaucoup d'amour et d'affection)_  
**_Whether I'm right or wrong. _**_(que j'aie raison ou tort)_  
**_And down the waterfall. _**_(et emporté par la cascade)_

- J'ai tellement besoins de toi ... Reviens ...  
Je déambule dans les couloirs de la citée et je pense ...

**_Wherever it may take me._**_ (qu'importe où cela me mène)_  
**_I know that life won't break me. _**_(je sais que cette vie ne me brisera pas)_  
**_When I come to call he won't forsake me. _**_(quand je l'appellerai il ne m'abandonnera pas)_  
**_I'm loving angels instead._**_ (j'aime des anges à la place)_

- Non pas plusieurs anges ... Un seul ... Un seul et unique._  
_

**_When I'm feeling weak._**_ (quand je me sens faible)_  
**_And my pain walks down a one way street._**_ (et que ma douleur va en sens unique)_  
**_I look above._**_ (je lève les yeux au ciel)_

- Et je pense à toi ...

**_And I know I'll always be blessed with love._**_ (et je sais que je serai béni par l'amour à jamais)_  
**_And as the feeling grows. _**_(et alors que le sentiment grandit)_  
**_He breathes flesh to my bones._**_ (il respire la chair de mes os)_  
**_And when love is dead._**_ (et quand l'amour est mort)_  
**_I'm loving angels instead._**_ (j'aime des anges à la place)_

- Non j'aime mon ange. J'aime Rodney !

**_And through it all he offers me protection._**_ (il m'offre la protection)_  
**_A lot of love and affection. _**_(beaucoup d'amour et d'affection)_  
**_Whether I'm right or wrong. _**_(que j'aie raison ou tort)_  
**_And down the waterfall._**_ (et emporté par la cascade)_  
**_Wherever it may take me. _**_(qu'importe où cela me mène)_  
**_I know that life won't break me_**_. (je sais que cette vie ne me brisera pas)_  
**_When I come to call he won't forsake me._**_ (quand je l'appellerai il ne m'abandonnera pas)_  
**_I'm loving angels instead_**_. (j'aime des anges à la place)_

- J'aime mon anges et ça ne changera jamais !  
Et au loin j'entends une voix ... Il chante ... C'est lui !

**_And through it all he offers me protection._**_ (il m'offre la protection)_  
**_A lot of love and affection._**_ (beaucoup d'amour et d'affection)_  
**_Whether I'm right or wrong._**_ (que j'aie raison ou tort)_  
**_And down the waterfall. _**_(et emporté par la cascade)_  
**_Wherever it may take me._**_ (qu'importe où cela me mène)_  
**_I know that life won't break me._**_ (je sais que cette vie ne me brisera pas)_  
**_When I come to call he won't forsake me._**_ (quand je l'appellerai il ne m'abandonnera pas)_  
**_I'm loving angels instead._**_ (j'aime des anges à la place)_

Nous nous regardons les yeux débordant de larmes.  
- John ... Si j'étais moins égoïste j'aurais dû réalisé ce que tu ressentais pour moi !  
Il posa doucement sa mains sur le visage de Rodney et le canadien craqua.  
- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ... Je ne veux plus jamais t'abandonner ...  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les éclats des lunes atlantes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vive le chamalow ^^ J'adore cette chanson ! (même si ma song fic et toute petite =S)

La traduction française fait poésie XD mais j'adore trop ^^


	3. Une Analyse Approfondie

Tada une nouvelle song fic rien que pour vous elle me trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin dès mon réveil mdr ( désolé mais elle est malheureusement très courte =S )

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une Analyse Approfondie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne ...  
Ça se passe tous les trois mois ...  
Tout le monde se rassemble, même moi, car le Daedalus arrive avec tout un chargement variés et farfelu ...  
Les militaires poussent divers crient de joie malgré le fait qu'ils doivent ranger tous ce que le vaisseau a déposé.  
Je crois que pour eux c'est la fin de la crise.  
Quant aux scientifiques le débarquement du Dédale signifie la fin de la torture et le début de l'accalmie malheureusement temporaire.  
Et moi j'entends souvent Rodney chantonner à chaque arrivé du Daedalus, mais je ne comprends pas à qui ces mots sont adressé.

_

_J'aime ta couleur café  
Tes cheveux café  
Ta gorge café  
J'aime quand pour moi tu danses  
Alors, j'entends murmurer tous tes bracelets  
Jolis bracelets  
À tes pieds ils se balancent_

_

Lorsqu'ils prennent leur première dose quotidienne je les vois et je les entends soupirer d'aise, mais Mckay lui trépigne de joie ! Il se sent sûrement à nouveau lui-même ... Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps seulement pendant deux mois et demi, ensuite il faudra affronter tous les scientifiques complètement en manque ! Heureusement que Beckett et les autres médecins sont accros aux tisanes en tous genres.

_

_Couleur, café,  
Que j'aime ta couleur, café_

_

Malheureusement les stocks commencent déjà à disparaître, le café se fait très rare et très vite c'est Mckay le premier touché. Dans mes quartiers il s'impatiente, soupire, lève les yeux aux ciels en marmonnant des phrases sur l'incompétence et l'égoïsme de ses camarades. Il dit aussi que sans ses doses quotidiennes sa brillante personne va vite décliner et la citée va lentement s'effondrer et moi je le fixe entre exaspération et amusement.

Doucement je fis glisser ma main dans l'une de mes poches et en sortis une friandise, étrangement au café ! Là je vois ses yeux briller d'une lueur attendri, délicatement je fis glisser sadiquement le petit bonbon le long de mon corps me parfumant de cette odeur que mon homme adore. Il va craquer ... Oh oui ! Là il a craqué ... Rodney se jeta sur moi et me dévora de la tête au pied savourant le gout du café sur mon corps, mais il resta temporairement insatisfait ... totalement excité aussi ! Recherchant le moindre contact et aussi le petit bonbon qui se trouvait étrangement dans ma bouche ... Pour le lui faire deviner, je lui offris un chaste baiser sur la bouche et le vit réagir à l'arôme ...

_

_C'est quand même fou l'effet,  
L'effet que ça fait  
De te voir rouler  
Ainsi des yeux et des hanches  
Si tu fais comme le café,  
Rien qu'à m'énerver  
Rien qu'à m'exciter  
Ce soir la nuit sera blanche_

_

_Couleur, café,  
Que j'aime ta couleur, café_

__  
_

Cette nuit a été comme toutes les nuits de manque ... Vraiment bestiale ! Voir même plus mouvementé que toutes les autres ! Encore meilleur que les nuits douces ou mon homme et moi faisons doucement l'amour. Dans un demi sommeil je l'entends encore chantonner ...

_

_L'amour sans philosopher  
C'est comme le café  
Très vite ..._

_

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Grognai-je.

- J'ai oublié la fin ! Murmura simplement mon amant. J'ai oublié parce que j'ai tellement été obnubilé par notre petite et délicieuse expérience que je ne me souviens plus de la fin.

_

_Couleur, café,  
Que j'aime ta couleur, café_

_

Je m'emparai avec délicatesse de ses lèvres le laissant savourer encore léger gout du bonbon sur ma bouche tandis qu'il caressait doucement mon dos libéré de mes cicatrices ...

_

_Couleur, café,  
Que j'aime ta couleur, café_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fini XD Alors, avez-vous deviné de qui il s'agit ? C'est trop facile loooooool ^^**_  
_**


End file.
